Love is waiting
by JaneI
Summary: A story about waiting for the perfect love.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is waiting**

**This story is inspired by Brooke Fraser's Love is waiting. You guys should check it out! Hehehe**

**And this isn't just a love story. I want you to realize that God writes the perfect love story, because He made the MOST AWESOME love story when Jesus died on the cross for us. That's true love, man.**

**Edward POV**

Sitting in this bench after work is my favorite thing in the world.

Seeing people walk past me, wondering what they're thinking.

That man with the black suit, running. Oh, maybe he's going to be late for his next meeting. The middle aged woman with her cute, cuddly little girl went inside the candy shop. And the girl, with brown hair, maybe in her mid-twenty's, reading "I kissed dating goodbye" on the bench across mine.

That is a very inspirational book. I've read that plenty of times before.

But the most important thing in sitting alone in this bench is that, I talk to Him here. I feel like, He's sitting beside me, in this wooden bench. I would tell Him about anything, whatever comes into my mind. Though He doesn't respond directly, knowing that He's listening is enough. That's what some people lack-persons that will listen without judging them. Today-seeing that couple holding hands, feeling the spark between them- I asked Him, "Father, when are you going to, like, give me her? I mean, I'm already 28 years old. I already have You, my family, and my job. But I also want to have her. I'm asking Dad. But if it's not Your will, then it'll be okay."

Well, I've been praying for her since I was 17 years old. I've also wrote letters to her, though I still don't know her. You should try it. It's not weird, it's cool :

**Bella POV**

Last night I wrote again a letter to my future husband on the back page of my diary. I wonder if I've already seen him, or know him. It was, actually, the 15th letter? I enjoy writing letters to him, though it may seem weird. I promise myself that one day, I would let him read those letters and see him laugh about my chessyness.

I was reading "I kissed dating goodbye" when I saw a guy across the bench I'm sitting on looking at me, or the book? I'm not sure, he's cute though. _Lord, a little crush on someone won't hurt, right?_ I smiled at the thought. And besides, I'm sure I won't see him again. Sigh. I'll be celebrating my 26th birthday on September 13 and still no boyfriend. I'm not complaining or something, I know God will give me someone in His perfect time. It's just that, I feel like I'm all ready to have a family. I'm also praying for him, and God knows my type. I'm sure He'll give me His best.

_Lord, can I like, ask for him already? I know You're laughing at me right now for even thinking for this. Do I look desperate to You now? Hahaha._

I closed the book and made my way to a coffee shop. The smell of coffees has a soothing effect on me. I feel so, relaxed and…peaceful? I decided to continue reading the book again when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw him.

"Jake?! What are you doing here!" gosh I miss him so much. I hugged him as tight as I can and he lifted me up.

"I missed you too sissy." He grinned when he took me down.

Jake is my little-but-not-so-little brother. He's like, the bestest friend I would ever had! He knew my secrets, my flaws, but still loves me. He's working abroad so it's been a year since the last time I've seen him.

"How do you know I'm here?" I asked him.

"Duh. Are you really asking me that question?" his eyes were teasing. Of course he knows where to find me. What a question, Bella.

I just smiled at him; I missed him so much I'm not in the mood to argue.

"I missed you, Jake." I told him.

"Silly. What book?" He snatched the book in my hands. He raised his left eyebrow when he saw the title.

"I kissed dating goodbye? Sissy, you've never dated-"

"I know Jake. 'you've never dated anyone. Why read I kissed dating goodbye?'" I just rolled my eyes on him.

He laughed but hugged me. "It's okay Bells. God will bring the two of you together."

"I know right. Come on, let's take a walk."

I opened the door but someone caught the handle first.

"Oops, sorry" I murmured.

"Err, don't be." The voice said.

I looked up and saw someone familiar… the cute boy. Cool.

* * *

**soo. what do you think? :)**

**review! God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Edward POV**

_Do not awaken love until it pleases. _

I was reading my bible and this verse made me think_. Lord, I saw someone , just sayin Father. _

_Seeing her at the café with someone made me slightly sad. Someone already has her heart. There are really things that come into your life that does nothing but to make you happy or just distract you. _

_That girl is just a distraction. Yes, just a distraction. I don't want to pour out my feelings to someone I barely know. My future wife doesn't deserve that, she deserves all of my heart. not just a part of it._

That was the last time I saw her, and I continued with my life again. I kept myself busy. I asked God to guard my heart for distractions. I want to give my wife my whole heart. Anyway, paper works in the office really make me tired, but I enjoy doing those. Nessie, my sister will be coming home from her vacation in the Philippines on Sunday. I should invite her to have coffee after I attended church. I missed being with her, and also, I missed the café.

**Bella POV**

_A love story worth having is a story that God Himself has made. It doesn't matter how long I need to wait for him, Father. It's just that, guard my heart. This may seem silly, but, I'm really attracted to that cute guy.. and, I don't even know him! But anyway, let Your will be done, God. I know You love me so much and You will give me Your best. _

Working as an Editor-in-Chief makes me exhausted but happy. I always do it to please God because it's from Him, and I know that He's smiling when I use the talent He gave me. It's been a long time since I visited the coffee shop, I've been so busy I don't have time to read another good book after I kissed dating goodbye.

* * *

**i'm realllllyyyyy sorry. School works ate my time. HOHOHO. **

**Please review!**


End file.
